Encounters With a Naked Gibby Gibson
by rainbows-and-fries
Summary: Shirtless Gibby was bad enough, but shirt-, pant- and underwearless Gibby was just too much. Everyone in the gang reminisce of the time they saw Gibby naked.


Have any of the other players ever seen you naked?" Carly read aloud from the little card she was holding before looking up at Gibby with a disgusted look on her face. She had bought a weird game in one moment of weakness, and she was now forcing everyone to play with her so that it hadn't been a total waste of money.

Gibby looked around the room. "I think all of you." He said after eyeing them all closely.

They all looked at each other with quizzical looks, lost in the haunting memories of it.

Carly was aggravated and all she needed was a long, hot shower. She wasn't really clear on why she was feeling this way, but she knew she was, and she knew she would feel better if she could just have the hot water run down her body and get lost in her the steam for a few hours, more or less.

She didn't even bother announcing her arrival to Spencer, she just walked straight up the stairs, already starting to undress herself as she went. She was down to only her underwear when she walked into the bathroom.

The next moment a very loud scream could be heard in a apartment 8-C. It belonged to a girl who had just walked into her bathroom to find her friend completely naked in the shower.

Carly immediately covered her eyes.

"Gibby!" She yelled when she had finished screaming. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Uhh... Spencer told me I could use the shower."

"Why would you want to use our shower?"

"I was in the neighbourhood, on my way to meet Tasha, and I was starting to feel kind of smelly. So I was just going in here for a quick wash..."

"Well get out of here!" Carly yelled.

"Whoa Carls, chill out."

"No you're naked in my shower! I don't want to chill out."

She heard him move and step out of the shower. Even though she had been pretty quick to cover her eyes she had still seen a lot more than she wished for. Shirtless Gibby was bad enough. Shirt, pant and underwear-less Gibby was even worse.

"So, I'm decent."

She peaked through her fingers too find Gibby wrapped in a towel. _  
><em>  
>"Hey!" She yelled. "That's my towel."<p>

"Oh sorry." He said and ripped the little piece of fabric right off his body, tossing it to her.

"NO GIBBY FOR GODS SAKE KEEP IT ON!" Carly shouted. Throwing it back to him as she closed her eyes tightly, but not fast enough not to have caught another glance at the naked friend of hers.

"Right." He said and once again wrapped it around his lower body before telling her it was all right to look again.

As he looked her up and down she suddenly realized she wasn't wearing much clothes herself and she blushed slightly.

"Dude. Don't look!"

He distinctly closed his eyes, his eyebrows raised and Carly grabbed her pink dressing-gown from a hanger beside her.

"Can I look now, Little Miss Prude?" He said teasingly and she murmured angrily as he opened his eyes.

"You've got quite some body there Shay." He smirked.

"Out! Now!" Carly growled pointing towards the door and Gibby scurried off. Her voice had been so vicious it had actually scared him.

She stepped into the shower, if possible even more aggravated than before, and on top of it all with burning images of a naked Gibby etched into her brain. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to get them out.

Spencer knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting for someone to answer it. Preferably, it would not be the blonde woman who he once dated but didn't work out with because she looked too much like her son. Her son who he was here to have a meeting with.

It wasn't her who opened the door, but the little kid who looked like an exact replica of his older brother, only smaller.

"Hi Gup, I'm here to see Gibby."

Guppy nodded vigorously and led the way into the house. Spencer followed him. Guppy stopped outside of a closed door and pointed at it while wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aw, you're such a cute little thing." Spencer said before he could stop himself. He wondered if maybe someday he could borrow Guppy to impress some lady, they usually liked cute kids.

He opened the door and stepped into the room which was dark except for a few candles that were lit here and there.

In the middle of the floor sat Gibby, he had a strange big crown sort of thing on top of his head and he appeared to be...

"Gibby are you naked?" Spencer said in a shocked, slightly grossed out tone.

"Just sit down Spencer." Gibby said in a low, calm voice and Spencer, though creeped out to the fullest did as told and sat down in front of the none-dressed Gibby.

"Gibby, why are you not...?" Spencer started but Gibby quieted him down with a hushing sound.

"I believe you've come here to talk about a little problem involving the girl you're seeing?" Gibby said and Spencer nodded. Still feeling weird about the fact that Gibby was downright naked.

"People say that she is way out of you're league?"

"Yes... And I thought, since you have some experience with that yourself, that I could..." he trailed off. "Gibby, why is it necessary for you to be naked?"

"I'm in my spiritual Guru-mode." He answered slowly. "Clothes are not required in this mode."

Spencer didn't understand one bit. But he didn't question it again. He decided not to interrupt Gibby further, so that he could get out as fast as possible.

"My advice to you, young Spencer." Gibby said and Spencer was about to tell him he was older than him when he remembered he wasn't supposed to cut him off. "My advice is not to care what other people say. If she makes you happy, and you make her happy, then you're definitely playing in the same league, no matter what anyone else says."

"But..?" Spencer began.

"No Buts" Gibby said. "You are free to leave now."

Without another word Spencer rose and walked out of Gibby's room, completely bemused. He was pretty sure he could've gotten that advice when Gibby was fully dressed. But Gibby was a freak, and there wasn't much he could do about. The only thing he had to do was to try to get the image of naked Gibby out of his head.

Sam growled and leaned against her locker. She wasn't having a great day. That was for sure. Carly was at home with high fever and a raging cold, so she had been left to go to both math and history by herself. Class wasn't usually fun, and it was even worse having to go alone.

She growled loudly again, remembering she still had one period left before she could go home.

"What's up?" Freddie asked as he walked up to her cautiously. He could see she was upset and was afraid that if he wasn't careful he'd lose an ear or some other more or less important body part.

"School sucks." Sam said and Freddie just shook his head.

"Come here Sam." He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into him and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. She wished it had lasted much longer and tried to deepen it, but he pulled away.

"Is it better now?" He asked.

"You're such a nub" Sam sighed, annoyed at his sappiness and he smirked at her, letting go of her waist.

"Did I tell you, you could do that?" Sam said staring at Freddie and he looked back at her in surprise, she wasn't usually much for showing affection in public.

"No..." Freddie said.

"So get back here before I rip your ears off."

There it was, Freddie thought and he wrapped his arms around her again, not daring to push her limits. It could only end in a bad way.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Sam asked and Freddie raised his eyebrows. Wow, she must really be having a bad day if she was this... uh... willing.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his, shortly after he could feel her tongue slipping in to his mouth and he groaned quietly.

"Hey!" Someone called and Freddie immediately pulled away, a little embarrassed over how out of control they had gotten in the middle of the hallway.

"No making out in the hallways!" It was a teacher and Freddie felt his cheeks get even redder.

"Sorry sir." He said and Sam rolled her eyes at him. She was obviously very annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"That's it." She said grabbing Freddie by the collar and yanking him away across the hallway towards the janitor's closet. Freddie understood what she was doing and started to protest immediately. For some reason she always seemed to get riled up when she was angry.

"Sam, no! No-uh. No way. Sam! We're going to be late for class. Let go of me. Sam! Sam!"

She wasn't paying attention though, she jerked the door open and pushed him inside the dark janitor's closet, shutting it close with a loud bang and throwing herself at him the moment she was sure they weren't seen anymore, not bothering to turn the lights on.

She kissed him fiercely and Freddie kissed back, but after a moment he broke it.

"Sam, really, we shouldn't do this we're going to be late and..."

"Freddie?" It wasn't Sam's voice, but a third one that was heard through the dark.

"Gibby is that you?" Freddie asked, spinning around inside the janitor's closet. "Sam where's the light?"

She groaned loudly, even more annoyed than before and started searching for the light-switch.

"Yeah it's me... what are you guys doing here?" Gibby said.

"We... uh we..." Freddie began.

"None of your business potato head, The real question is why you are here?" Sam said menacingly and Freddie sighed at her manners.

"Well..." Gibby began but he stopped suddenly when the light flickered and the whole closet was bathing in a yellowish glow.

"AAAAH, GIBBY!" Freddie yelled and covered up his eyes.

"What the fuck dude!" Sam said doing the same.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"Gibby why are you naked?" Freddie said, putting emphasis on every word.

"Oh..." Gibby said. "Well there was a very hot cheerleader and..."

"Oh my god!" Freddie said slapping his forehead, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Hey!" Gibby said suddenly as if he just had an epiphany. "Would you guys mind getting me some clothes?"

"We're not getting you clothes." Sam yelled. "Where's the door I'm leaving before I throw up."

Sam began to search desperately for the doorknob. Gibby asked if she wanted help but the answer was a raging

"NO!"

After a while she found it and she walked out, eyes still closed. Freddie walked out after her, arms outstretched not to hit anything.

"See you later Gibbs." He said.

"But what about my clothes?" Gibby shouted after him.

"Use a garbage bag, I don't know!" And with that Freddie turned a corner and finally opened his eyes.

Sam was standing there, an aggravated look upon her face.

"I will never get that image out of my head." Freddie said, looking disgusted.

Sam just shuddered and right then the bell rang.

"Oh chiz..." Freddie exclaimed and looked at Sam. "I'll see you later I've got to run, and you try to be on time as well?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, but she obediently followed Freddie to their lockers, wondering if she was ever going to be able to focus on anything now that she had that picture in her head.

"So everyone in this room has seen you naked?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"Yup." Gibby answered.

"Wow... I don't even think I want to know." Spencer said wrinkling his nose while looking around at the other ones and their weirded out faces.

They agreed with him and after that they quit playing, trying not to think about the naked Gibby that was still floating around in their brains.

He was just like a rash. How did you get rid of him?

_Maybe if they __tried__baby-powder__._


End file.
